


if you love me, don't let go

by morningstars_x



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x
Summary: God's arrival on Earth puts Chloe and Lucifer's already fragile stability at serious risk.When the family dinner doesn't go as well as planned, new revelations come to surface that can put their relationship at stake.Is their love strong enough to withstand another test?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 417





	if you love me, don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic comes from a tweet I wrote a while back on how I wanted Lucifer's first I love you to go.  
> My friends and followers encouraged me to write it down so here it is! I wanna thank them all for supporting me and pushing me to write and publish something that would have probably never seen the light of day.  
> I love you all!

Calling that _family dinner_ a clusterfuck was for sure an understatement.

Chloe had a feeling things would have gone wrong somehow, from the very first moment that idea had been mentioned. Well, idea wasn't exactly the right word to use in that case. Lucifer's Father, God, had requested - or better  _demanded_ \- to have his children gathered around a dinner table to discuss some important matters and hopefully put an end to this "useless fued", as he put it. The invite was also extended to Chloe and Linda because, after all, they sort of were part of the family now.

Linda had offered to host the dinner at her place, given that God did not have a house on Earth and Lucifer had blatantly refused to let Michael inside his penthouse even for a second. That statement had been met by a light head shake from God and a sneer from Michael. He'd only accept to even join them that night because Linda had convinced him it might have been beneficial for his therapy and personal growth. Lucifer was reluctant and probably didn't care about self-growth in the slightest, in that moment, but had decided to humor her. Chloe suspected Linda had a reason for inviting that dysfunctional family into her home. She was Lucifer's therapist and most importantly his friends, not to mention the mother of Amenadiel's son, and she knew fairly well how much their Father's arrival could mess that already precarious stability those two angels were trying to find on Earth. Linda was born to be a therapist and it showed even more in the way she took care of her friends and loved ones. Hosting that dinner meant trying to mediate and maybe prevent another major fight like the one they'd already had at the precinct.

Having God on Earth meant trouble by itself, but Michael's presence felt like an even worst threat. Lucifer's twin brother was - for lack of better words - _psychotic_. Chloe knew that all too well. From the very first time she'd seen him, and kissed him, something felt off about him. Not only because she could tell it wasn't Lucifer she was looking at, but because he had something menacing about him that just radiated through his entire being. Being kidnapped by him and put in an abandoned zoo had just solidified the idea she already had about Michael. He was a liar, a manipulator and a threat. Chloe didn't know what his big plan was but she knew it would lead to no good.

Having both his Father and his twin sitting in front of him at a dinner table, made Lucifer a nervous wreck. He barely spoke throughout the entire meal, picking at his plate with a fork and coming up with some snarky remark every once in a while. Chloe ate with the fork in one hand and the other rested on Lucifer's thigh, in an attempt to soothe him. He barely looked at her, but she knew not to take it personally. Had she been in his position, she would have probably felt the same. Hell, she  _was_ mad. Pissed, really. Pissed at God for creating her as a gift, for treating his son like he meant nothing for millennia and then showing up, expecting to be treated like the father figure he probably never was. She was pissed at Michael for toying with her just to get to his brother, for trying to sleep with her, for keeping her captive while rambling about bigger plans. Chloe had dealt with all that for a few weeks and it had made her feel awful. She couldn't begin to imagine how Lucifer was feeling. He had every right of being on edge.

During the dinner, nothing but small, awkward talk filled the room. It was as clear as day no one really wanted to be in that situation, making the fact everyone was nervous and uncomfortable painfully evident. Well everyone, except for God. He looked peaceful, relaxed, as if he didn't have a single care in the world. He probably didn't, Chloe realised. Why would anything bother you, when you're the _almighty God_?

Maybe they could manage a dinner together without some major drama ensuing, right?

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Michael had said something about one of their siblings dying and things had taken a turn for the worst. She had felt Lucifer go rigid under her touch, before he stood up with such force the chair he had been sitting on almost flew all the way to the other side of the room.

"He gave me no other choice", he shouted, his eyes flashing red while pointing the knife he had just grabbed from the table towards his twin.

Michael smiled, apparently unimpressed. "But you did, didn't you? You could have just let her die. She is going to die eventually, you know that, right? You saved her for this delusion you have of you two being together when you know fully well, brother, it's never gonna work. You sacrificed Ur-"

"Enough, Michael," said Amenadiel, trying to fix a situation that was clearly beyond repair.

"Don't even get me started on you, Amenadiel," Michael sneered, shaking his head.

"If you say one more word about my son, I swear..."

"Children, please, this is no time and place to start another fight. You know I don't like it," God intervened, in between sips of red wine. He looked mildly annoyed but not surprised or preoccupied in the slightest. Of course, being omniscient, he knew fully well what was going to happen before it even did.

"Is it ever the time and place with you, _Dad_?" Lucifer spit the word like it was poison. "How long as it been since you've talked to any of us? No one is ever worthy enough of your bloody time!"

Chloe tried to grab his wrist, hoping he would lower the knife he kept pointing at the people facing him, but he escaped from her grasp. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid _for_ him. He was visibly livid but there was something more than rage there. There was pain, so much pain and anguish, it made her wish she could take some of it away and carry it for the both of them.

Linda cleared her throat. "I think we should all try to calm down. Emotions can run high when we reunite with someone from our past, especially someone we never thought we'd see again and have a... troubled history with. Why don't we-"

"Oh, look at her," said Michael, shaking his head. "Such a naive little human. Who do you think you are, trying to psycho analyse even God himself? That might work on my weak brother, but do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"This was a waste of time. For all I care you can go back to the Silver City, Dad, where I'll gladly never be able to see you again", Lucifer stated, his voice as cold as ice. He let go of the knife that fell with a loud clanking sound on the wooden table. "I'm out of here."

"Lucifer," Chloe stood up, her first instinct telling her to follow him. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. Would he even want her there? And what could she possibly say to make him feel better? His pain and anger had roots so deep-set into him, she wasn't sure there was a way of ever eradicating them completely. He was who he was because of those issues, too. Nevertheless, she had to do something. Chloe couldn't just let him go in that state. He usually became self-destructive when things went wrong and she just wouldn't allow it this time.

Her eyes briefly met Linda's, and she nodded in approval, as if she could read her mind. That silent gesture gave her the final push she needed. "We're not done here, but I've got more important things to do right now." She spoke looking directly at God, who nodded.

"Of course, my child, I'll answer whatever question you might have, don't worry," he simply replied.

Chloe felt the urge to roll her eyes, but decided against it and took off after Lucifer. Once she was out of the door, she realised he was nowhere to be found. They had driven to Linda's place together, but her car was still there where she had parked it. Lucifer had probably used his wings to fly himself out of there as fast as possible. She could only hope he had decided to get back at his penthouse, maybe to try and find some solitude. If he wasn't there, she would have had absolutely no idea where to find him, but she wouldn't have stopped until she did.

She drove to Lux almost in a daze, worried sick, as the events of that evening replayed on a loop before her eyes. How she managed to arrive at her destination safe and sound was beyond her. Chloe felt like she was doing everything on autopilot, her mind being unable to concentrate on anything other than him: Lucifer. Headstrong, frustrating but undeniably the love of her life, Lucifer.

The elevator ride to the last floor of the building felt agonizingly long, as her heart began to pound inside her chest. She had no idea in what state she would find him, had he actually been there, let alone what she would say to him. Was " _I'm sorry"_ enough? Probably not. " _I'm here for you"?_ He already knew that though, didn't he? Maybe she just didn't need to say anything and let him talk instead.

The _ding_ of the elevator as the doors slid open brought her back to reality. Chloe took a huge sigh of relief as her eyes met Lucifer's figure, hovering over the piano. She stood there for a few seconds, examining him. His usual three-piece suit was long gone, replaced by his red silk pyjama pants and robe. He was standing there barefoot, next to his piano, with slumped shoulders, his head dipped low between them. His hair already looked like a mess, as if he'd been running his fingers nervously though it. It took a few moments before the sound of the elevator even registered and his head turned in her direction.

"Detective," Lucifer said, his voice monotone. "You should not be here. You need to go."

Chloe sighed and took a step forward, entering his penthouse. "I needed to make sure you were okay," she stated whilst trying to read his expression.

He was visibly distressed and she had a feeling he was going to try to shut her out as he had already done so many times in the past. That was his way of coping. Not a good one, that was certain, but the only one he knew. He had grown so much since the first time they'd met, but it took so little for him to go back into familiar patterns. She was prepared for it though, or at least so she thought.

"I'm okay. I'm splendid. Just perfect. You can go now, Detective," he retorted. Only then, she noticed the bottle of whisky in his hand, already half empty. He brought it to his lips and took a long swig. Apparently he had decided to skip the usual glass altogether and just go for the full bottle instead. Chloe knew normal quantities of alcohol would have done nothing to his celestial body, but he sure has Hell would try and get at least tipsy, judging by the empty bottle which was now resting on one of his glass tables.

She took a few steps forward. "I'm not going anywhere. Just talk to me, please. I'd do anything to help." There was desperation in her voice.

He lowered the bottle just a little, his eyes meeting hers and for a brief second Chloe hoped he would just let her in without a fight. "Can you bring back the brother I killed, obliterating his soul out of existence?" Lucifer asked, sarcastically. Her breathing hitched, shocked. She had no idea what he even meant by that. All that information was new and unexpected. "Thought so," he concluded, bringing the bottle back to his lips.

Chloe felt her throat burn, unspoken words and rage coursing throughout her entire being. Lucifer was being unfair, he probably knew that too, but just couldn't help himself. She curled her fingers into fists, resting on either side of her frame. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You wouldn't understand," he replied, shaking his head.

"Because you never explain anything! You say you never lie, but you don't always tell the full truth either. There's so much you omit, and you might not like to admit it, but that's probably even worse than lying!" Frustration took the best of her, making her speak in a tone that was harsher than she would have liked.

Gosh, was he infuriating sometimes. She was only human, after all, and apparently he liked to remind her of that detail quite often. As if she didn't already know that all too well. There was so much of his nature she didn't understand, but maybe if he only tried to explain she would get it. If he only let her in. "You're constantly shutting me out. You purposefully leave me in the dark, and then have the audacity of getting mad at me because _I don't understand_. No, I don't. But I'm trying, Lucifer. I'm really trying, only to get constantly met with rejection. I keep trying to get to you, but for every step forward I take, you take a step back. Well, no, I don't fucking understand, so do me a favour and explain!"

Chloe's words echoed though his penthouse, pure anger bouncing on Assyrian walls. She was fed up. With him, with his unnerving Father, his psychotic brother, with angels and demons and the entire universe.

Lucifer's eyes widened for a second, shocked to hear her curse like that. Sometimes he thought she didn't have it in her, but he knew she was fierce when she needed to be. Her words stung, but he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pride, too, watching her stand up for herself. "You're not gonna like what you're about to hear," he warned her.

She scoffed. "Why don't you let me decide that?"

He nodded slowly, taking another sip of his whisky, before turning around and walking to one of his leather couches. Lucifer sat on the edge of the cushion, and she couldn't help but think about how absurdly gorgeous he was, even in that state. His hair was a wild mess, his expression nothing but a scowl, yet she'd still say he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His silk robe hung open, red fabric against tan, toned skin. He was indeed an angel, the most beautiful, if the Bible was correct. Somehow, even though Michael was his twin, he didn't radiate the same beauty Lucifer did. Or maybe it was just her love for him talking, she thought.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Lucifer's words interrupted her inner monologue. "All of this madness started when I made a pact with my dear old Dad to save your life. See, when Malcolm shot me, early in our partnership, he didn't just wound me, no. He killed me. I knew I had to do something, to protect you, so I prayed to my Father to save you and in exchange I would have done anything he asked me to, I would have been the loyal son he always wanted. I did indeed die, right after that. This was trip to hell numero uno."

Chloe's brain tried to process every single bit of new information, and she had to admit it wasn't easy. He had _died_ for her. To save her. Back then, her proximity made him vulnerable, so it only made sense that kind of wound would have ended up killing him. How had she not made that connection before? She stood still, letting him continue.

"When I went to Hell, a cell was open, specifically my Mother's. I thought he wanted me to find her and bring her back down there. So after coming back and saving you, I did find her. Well, she found me but that's another story. Somehow, I let myself get convinced she did not need to go back there to receive her punishment. Maybe she could just stay on Earth and live as the humans she so despised. My brother Uriel didn't think the same" he said, a bitter smile forming on his lips as he stared at the bottle he still gripped in his hand, swirling the liquid inside with slow movements of his wrist. "You have to understand, my brother had a power, just like all of us. He could see patterns, the way events would unfold and how to possibly modify them. When you had that car accident, it wasn't just a coincidence. It was a warning, for me. I either gave him our Mother, or you would die. He threatened me with Azrael's blade, refused to be reasoned with and when he was about to hit the key that would have eventually led to your death I... I stabbed him. I have no idea how he came in possession of our sister's blade, the Angel of Death. That thing... It doesn't just kill the body, it kills the soul, too. There's nothing left. No Heaven, no Hell, nothing. He was just... _gone_."

She could see how much Lucifer was struggling to get those words out, how much it hurt to even think about that. Realising he had done all that for her broke her heart. She had no idea what he had to go through just for her. Chloe felt her eyes begin to tear up; warm, salty water blurring her vision as the back of her throat ached with her futile attempt to keep her emotions at bay. She felt the sudden need for support, so she willed her body into motion and reached the piano, resting one hand on it as if it could carry at least some of the weight those words carried with them.

Lucifer took a deep, shaky breath and moved the bottle up to his mouth again, drinking in big gulps. It looked as if he was trying to drown his thoughts and maybe himself in the process.

"I felt like a monster for what I'd done, but I had no choice. He had left me no other choice. The thought of losing my Mother again, the thought of losing _you_... I just couldn't let it happen. But then, as I was trying to accept all of this and what I felt for you, my Mother told me about how you were a miracle, someone who had been put in my path by my Father to manipulate me. I was furious; with him and with you also. I thought you knew. When I got to you to give you a piece of my mind though, your nose was bleeding and it wouldn't stop. All my anger just vanished like that."

Chloe recognized that story. She had been trying to make her nose stop bleeding for what felt like hours, before Lucifer had stormed into her bedroom, seemingly furious with her for reasons she couldn't understand. In that moment it hadn't really mattered. A few tears had finally escaped her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled, a muffled sound she hoped Lucifer wouldn't hear. If he did, he didn't let her know.

"I had killed my brother, nay, annihilated him and thought I could justify it with saving you, only to be proven wrong by some bastard who thought poisoning people would make them realise some philosophical truth. If that useless human hadn't already killed himself, I would have done it with my own hands. Still, I couldn't let you die. You didn't deserve it, not like that. I had to do the one thing I always swore I would never do voluntarily," he paused, a bitter smile forming on his lips. "I had to go back to Hell and get that piece of human waste to give me the formula for the antidote. If I'd had my wings it would have been so easy, popping in and out of there, but I had Maze cut them off long before. So the only other possible way was... you know..." Lucifer trailed off, suggesting something.

_Dying_ , Chloe thought; the only way for him to go back to Hell was dying. That realisation made her gasp, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Lucifer's eyes met hers. A fragile, sympathetic smile reached his lips, but not his eyes. He looked exhausted, like having to go through all that again was making him physically sick. She could feel it a little, too. Processing all that wasn't easy.

"You made me vulnerable so, after convincing my brother, Maze and Linda to help, I stopped my heart with a defibrillator in the room right below yours. Dying and getting brought back with electricity cursing through you gives you quite a rush, truthfully", he faked a laugh, his humor just a façade. "As I said, I went to Hell and back just for you twice, but who's counting?"

She felt a small twinge of shame. He had already mentioned that a few days prior but had done it in such a way, it flew completely over her head. Chloe hadn't known what he'd meant by that back then. He'd died for her twice. Did she even deserve it? Could anyone ever deserve that kind of affection, the one that made you so desperate for the other person you would quite literally die for them? But then again, wouldn't she do the same for him, if it ever came to it? Hadn't she been ready to sacrifice herself, shielding him with her body when she thought a bomb was about to blow Lux? Wouldn't she do that again? Yes, she would, there was no denying it.

Lucifer's expression hardened for a moment while new tears formed in Chloe's eyes. "Do you know what the worst part is?" He asked rhetorically. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. I don't regret anything, not a single moment, when it comes to you. But I realised something tonight. We're doomed, Detective," he told her, his bitter words echoing in the space between them. "As much as I hate to admit it, Michael was right."

"What do you mean?" She asked, finding the strength to finally speak.

"It's never going to work. The two of us, together; it's just not on the cards. I should have realised it sooner. Leave it to dear old Dad to make you just so he could take you away from me, at some point."

His words stung more than she would have liked to admit. A part of Chloe knew he was right, because as much as she tried not to think about it, she was mortal and he wasn't. She would grow old and die eventually, or maybe have something go wrong on her job and meet that same fate; no matter how, it was bound to happen. Not to him though. Lucifer was going to remain the same, forever stuck in his angelic form, young and perfect.

"Even if I found a way to end myself after you..." He trailed off, interrupting her before she could voice her thoughts. "Where you're headed, I simply can't follow."

"What makes you think I'll even end up in Heaven?" She asked, brushing away a few tears with the back of her hand. From what she understood, it was people's guilt that brought them to Hell and oh, did she feel guilty about some of the things she'd done in the past. Some of them - the most important ones - involving him.

Lucifer laughed without a trace of humor. "Whatever you think you've done wrong, trust me, your soul has no business in Hell. That place is for the filth and scum of humanity and you will never be that."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Her question came out of her mouth before she could ever fully register the thought. Inching closer to him, hands trembling with so many emotions, she looked straight at him, inquisitive. "You've had this sudden realisation and that's it?"

"This is a game I'm always going to lose, Detective. Nobody ever bloody wins when it comes to my Father."

"Oh, right," she scoffed. "Your Father. Let's just say it's his decision and not yours, shall we?" Chloe bit her lip hard, in an attempt to keep her rage at bay. He was closing himself up again, erecting wall after wall so no one could come any closer than he felt comfortable with. "You know what? You're right. There's no use in fighting for what we have. No, I'm sorry, for what I _t_ _hought_ we had. I begged you to stay once and trust me when I say it took all I had in me to do it. I won't do it again. Just know that if you do this - if you really, really make this decision - it has to be final, Lucifer. I will not be waiting around for you to come to your senses. I won't take you back. No more partnership, no more friendship, no more blurred lines and game nights with Trixie; no more calling me _Detective_ as if I'm the only one that ever existed. You're gonna leave me alone, for real this time."

She spoke out of anger, spewing word after word with vehemence. Chloe could feel her cheeks heat up as more and more salty water wet them, eventually soaking up her shirt.

Seeing her like that made something inside Lucifer's entire being snap. He was hurting her. He was the one causing that much pain to her. For the first time in hours he felt something. Where there was numbness before, a new sensation had started to settle: fear. Up until the moment she had voiced her thoughts it had not really occurred to him what his words truly meant. Losing her for good. That thought alone scared him more than anything he had ever feared in his life. Was he actually ready to lose her? To not have her in his life, not even for a few more years? A few more days?

He stood up, leaving the almost empty bottle of booze on the floor while he raked his hands through his hair. "I... I don't know," was the only thing he managed to say.

Chloe took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. "What?" She asked, harshly.

"I don't know if I can do that," Lucifer murmured, walking in circles and clearly distressed.

"You can't have it both ways, Lucifer. Every time you reject me it hurts a little more, but very time you come back I start hoping again just to then have my feelings crushed again. It's a vicious cycle that needs to be stopped. You either take me, all of me, or let me go for good." It hurt her to get those words out, but she needed to. They had been stuck in that loop for so long.

"I'm gonna lose you eventually and I don't know how to..."

"We humans lose people we care about all the time! Do you think I wanted to see my dad in a casket when I was eighteen?" She asked, slamming her hand of the black, shiny piano. "No, but it happens. Truth be told, I'm probably gonna lose somebody else at some point in my life but at least I got to meet them, spend time with them, love them! Welcome to the club of mortality problems!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at her in clear agony. "I can't stand the thought of that."

"Then let me go, Lucifer!"

"I don't know how to..." He choked on his own words.

Chloe could feel her own heart pounding inside her chest and it felt as if it was trying to escape. "Why?" She shouted.

"Because I love you!" He screamed back, something inside of him finally spilling over. "Because I love you so much it drives me insane, Chloe. I felt dead for so long before I met you. I tried every drug, every liquor, every woman and men available. I enjoyed it for a little bit and I thought maybe it was normal to feel that way after eons of existence. Then one day, you came into Lux with your notepad in hand and suddenly everything felt different. I couldn't put my finger on it but something shifted and life wasn't so bland anymore. From that day on you were the only thing I could think about. I felt so alive."

He'd said it. Finally, after waiting for so long and fearing he would never feel the same way about her as she did about him, Chloe heard the Devil declare his love for her.

"From the very first moment, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You got under my skin so fast and I didn't understand why. I thought it was something physical, the desire to have you in my bed; then Jimmy Barnes shot you on our first case and all I could think about was  _not her, please anyone but her_ . While I watched you sleep in that hospital bed I realised I couldn't bear the idea of never seeing you again. From that day on, you've been the first thought I wake up to, the last one before I go to sleep. Each case meant spending time with you and it felt amazing to even be in your presence. I fooled myself, thinking all we had could simply be platonic but I fell in love with you the very first second our eyes met."

Sincerity dripped from every word and expression on Lucifer's face. How could she not believe such an intense declaration? Chloe could deny it as much as she wanted, but she had felt something from the very beginning, too. She had purposefully refused to acknowledge it, rejecting the idea she could find someone like him even remotely attractive, but the connection was there. It was unmistakable and undeniable.

She was crying again, tears of joy this time. Lucifer loved her. He had finally said those words back. Her fears had been just that: fears. Most likely amplified by Michael's presence. The wall Lucifer had so meticulously built around him for millennia had finally been destroyed, revealing nothing but a man scared of his own feelings. Afraid of loving for the first time.

"So, no," he continued, his breathing laboured as if that confession had required all the energy he had left inside. "I can't let you go. I'll never be able to let you go. Because I love you, Chloe. I love you more than words can describe."

Moved by a force that felt like gravity pulling her, she came crashing down on him, her arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders, face buried in his muscular chest. He immediately relaxed into her embrace, hugging her back with so much force he feared for a second he was going to break her.

Their mouths found each other in a kiss that said so much more than they ever could with words. It was pure love and raw desire, sin and redemption, agony and bliss. They devoured each other like they had been starving for that kind of contact for what felt like an eternity.

Lucifer's hands found the back of Chloe's thighs, forcing them upwards so he could lift her up and let her legs wrap around his waist. He carried her towards the couch mid-kiss, still biting and sucking on her lower lip. A suffocated moan came from Chloe's mouth when their tongues found each other, intertwining in a rhythm they seemed to know by heart. Lucifer stumbled upon the now forgotten bottle of whisky, almost knocking it over. They both started giggling, careless, basking in that moment that belonged to them only.

Lowering her down on the couch cushion, Lucifer knelt in front of her, his skilled hands already working on unzipping her pants. Chloe kicked her shoes off, letting them land somewhere on the penthouse floor; she helped him out by lifting her hips as he lowered her jeans, underwear following close after. He removed his silk robe revealing broad, muscular shoulders that she could see tense and relax as he moved. Their eyes met for a brief second and she could swear she almost saw them flash red, his desire for her so clearly written on his face. There was vulnerability there, too. A silent, mutual understanding that something between them had irremediably changed. This wasn't sex, it never really was, probably. They were about to make love.

He bent forward between her now spread legs, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her inner thighs before he reached his desired destination. Chloe hissed, hips shooting forward to meet his tongue as he began his slow, blissful torture. The tip of his tongue teased her slick folds, making her pant shamelessly while one of her hands grabbed his dark hair. That gesture was met by a low moan of approval that vibrated though her entire being. He made small, circular motions around her clit, giving then quick licks that made her quiver with pleasure.

That wasn't the first time he had gone down on her and she knew perfectly well how skilled he was, but the sensations he was able to give her never ceased to amaze her. Lucifer kept his pace, rendering her a mess of moans and disconnected words.

"Luc... Lucifer," she breath out, shamelessly tugging on his hair to feel him even closer. "Don't stop."

Apparently he liked it when she was vocal about what she wanted, because he quickened his movements, planting the palms of his hands on her butt to keep her firmly in place as he relentlessly brought her closer to the edge of her release.

He moved one hand from her butt-cheek to her entrance, applying pressure just slightly before he was able to penetrate her with two of his fingers. That did it for her. She reached the edge of her pleasure, tumbling over, coming harder than she ever expected. A broken version of his name echoed through the penthouse, in between whines and moans of pure ecstasy.

Chloe almost felt high, the gentle sucking motion he made on her clit a drug she was sure she could never get enough of.

"You taste incredible," he murmured, face still firmly planted on her sex.

When the trembling subsided and her breathing had finally slowed down, she pulled him up by his hair. Their mouths merged together in a sloppy kiss and she could taste her salty humors on his tongue. It was intoxicating. Loving Lucifer felt like riding a rollercoaster; it was scary and exhilarating, it left her wanting more and more each time.

Lucifer was the one to break the kiss, rising above her in his half-naked glory. The shiny fabric of his pants did nothing to hide the evident bulge of his erection. Her mouth watered at the thought of feeling his length glide on her tongue once more, the mere thought making her even more wet than she already was. Reaching for the elastic band, she hooked two fingers underneath it and pulled the pants down. His erection sprung free, bobbing slightly against his abdomen. It was perfect. Chloe found that thought funny. She was sure she had never looked at a penis before and called it _perfect_ , but on him it just made sense.

She wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft, giving him a few slow strokes that almost made Lucifer's eyes roll into the back of his head. He groaned, tensing up under her touch. In a movement that was almost too quick to register, he spun her legs so that she was now laying completely on the couch and he was already on top of her.

"But-" she protested, immediately silenced by his passionate kiss.

"I need to be inside of you right now," he said, lifting his head to look directly into her eyes. His dark irises burned with desire and urgency, but also so much love she feared she could drown in it and be perfectly contempt with her demise. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me later."

Chloe simply nodded, completely under his spell. He freed her from the shirt and bra she was wearing, almost ripping them in half in the process. Then he positioned himself between her spread legs and thrust inside her agonizingly slow, savouring the way she wrapped perfectly around every inch of his length. His mouth opened in a silent _oh_ and he realised in that moment he never felt this kind of pleasure with anyone else. Their first time had been so intense and almost unexpected, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Finally, it was sinking in. Everything felt so real, so raw, it left him breathless.

They began moving in unison, their hands roaming on each other's body in an attempt of getting as much connection as possible, trying to feel one another even more than they already did. Lucifer's mouth traveled from her lips to her cheek, then her neck, leaving soft pecks and small bites that made her tremble. He reached one of her breasts, kissing there too before he started circling her nipple with his tongue. One hand cupped the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Please," she begged, clearly asking for more.

How could he deny her of anything she desired? He quickened his pace, thrusting harder and harder inside of her. She threw her head back, high-pitched whimpers escaping her parted lips. He felt her tighten around him and he nearly lost it, his own release building up so fast it almost took him by surprise. Were they ever going to get used to the intensity of being together like that?

The heels of Chloe's feet dug deep into his lower back, struggling to keep up with his frantic movements.

"You feel so good," he breathed on her flushed skin, making it break into goosebumps.

Lifting his head back up, their lips met again in a passionate kiss, tongues intertwining relentlessly. The hand that was still on her breast made its way down her stomach, reaching the bundle of nerves between her legs, his thumb stroking it in circular motion.

With that, Chloe came hard around him, almost screaming into his mouth at the magnitude of her orgasm. Lucifer followed soon after, with one last hard thrust, her name a choked moan.

They remained like that for what felt like hours, spent and content. He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as it slowed down to a regular rhythm while he rose and fell as she breathed. She began lazily stroking his hair, then is neck and shoulders, drawing small circles with the tips of her fingers.

She thought he had fallen asleep, but then he spoke in a hushed, sweet tone.

"I love you," Lucifer said.

Chloe felt a smile break on her face. "I know," she simply answered.

His head shot up, his expression a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Smug about it, aren't we?" He teased her.

She giggled as he tickled at the skin between her neck and collarbone with the tip of his nose.

"I love you, too," Chloe whispered, and she swore she felt his smile widen against her.

Their relationship had been anything but easy, they both knew it all too well. There was so much they probably still needed to overcome, so many things they needed to figure out. What was certain was that, whatever their future had in store for them, they were going to face it together.

As that silent agreement sunk in, Lucifer and Chloe fell asleep like they probably would for the rest of their days together, into each other's arms.


End file.
